A die is fabricated from a semiconductor wafer in several process steps. The front end of line (FEOL) process typically forms active areas and trenches into the semiconductor wafer. The back end of line process (BEOL) forms various metallization, via and insulating layers on the semiconductor wafer. An integrated circuit (IC) is manufactured by connecting semiconductor devices formed in the wafer via the metallization layers and via layers. Dies are formed by cutting the integrated circuits (IC) from the semiconductor wafer.
The dies are typically assembled in packages for use on a printed circuit board (PCB) as part of a larger circuit. Bonding pads on the die are typically bonded to leads or contact regions of the package. In some instances, the dies comprise bonding pads and metallization lines comprising different conductive materials.